Keitaro the adopted Father!
by sleepyhobo10
Summary: Since everyone seems to like it I will try and do a complete story. I'll do my best So give me reviews on what you think and if Im either rushing it or taking something to slow. I do not own Love Hina or any characters except the OC. Thank's for any support provided! Rated M Just in case!
1. Keitaro Adopts!

Keitaro Urashima is a single father, His daughter's name is Kotomi Urashima, He's never had a girlfriend, and is still, contrary to the belief, a virgin, so how dose he have a daughter you might ask? Well that's easy to answer, He adopted her. I'm sure your wondering how someone like Him, someone who failed his collage entrance exam twice, was able to adopt her right? Well, Let's go back 1 year to the day he met her.

-1 year ago-

Keitaro was on his way home from his second attempt at getting into Tokyo U, He was on edge cause his parents said that if he didn't get in this time that he ether go for another collage or leave the house, He still wanted to keep his promise to the girl he met when we was a kid, even though he didn't remember her name or what she looked like. He had planned that if he failed this time that he will go ask his grand mother if he could stay at her Inn so he could still try for Tokyo U, that was when he heard it. The sound of a someone crying.

He perked his ears up trying to locate the origin of the sound, he started walking toward it and thankfully it started getting louder. After walking a few feet he could see the silhouette of a kid in the alley, so he made his way over to them and knelled down. "Hey are you okay?" He asked as he gently placed his hand on the child's head only for the kid to flinch and move away.

"I-I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I just wanted to play, I'm sorry.." He heard the kid say, and after getting a good look at the child he could see it was a young girl. The one thing Keitaro could not stand was a girl crying, let alone a kid. He moved closer to the young girl and gently wrapped his arms around her, hugging her softly. He could feel the girl tense up.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I promise." He said calmly, and she slowly relaxed. After a minute and she had calmed down Keitaro picked her up. 'Are kids sapose to be this light?' He thought as he walked out of the alley. Once he was in the light he could make out her figure. She looked like she hadn't eaten in day's, He also saw a few bruises on her arms, He was shocked, and held her gently. "How would you like to come to my house? You must be hungry, And your freezing. A warm bath will do wonders." He said in a kind voice.

The girl looked up at his eyes, She could see the kindness in them, and knew he wouldn't hurt her. So she nodded. He gave her another soft smile and started to head back to his house, By the time he got there she was asleep, clearly exhausted. As he entered his parent's shop, He called out softly. "I'm back."

"Keitaro! Wel-" His mother started only to stop when she noticed what he was holding. "Keitaro, Is she alright?" His mother asked.

He gave a nod and motioned for her to follow, which she did. Once in his room he gently laid her in his bed and pulled his covers over her, then slowly left the room. "I'll explain down stairs." He said and led his mother down the stairs and into the front room.

"So who is she?" His mother asked once they were in the front room.

"I don't know, I found her in an alley crying. She looked like she was starving, she has bruises on her arm's and when I picked her up I could tell she was freezing, I just couldn't leave her there." He explained as he sat on the couch.

His mother gave him a caring smile and gently patted his head. "You did a good thing Kei. But what are you gonna do with her now?" His mother asked as she took a seat next to him.

"I don't know, when I first approached her she was scared, like I was gonna hit her or something. Where's dad and Kana-chan?" He asked.

"Your father is out on a delivery, Kanako is with him." She explained.

"I don't want to send her to an orphanage." He said.

"Kei.." she started hoping to reason with him.

"No mother, You remember what Kanako was like when she got here? The people and kids at that place beat her! I will NOT put her in a situation like that." He stated. His mother knew she couldn't argue with that, Kanako would flinch at the smallest of touch the first year she was here, and for the second year the only person she felt safe around was Keitaro, and with his help, she understood that they weren't going to hurt her and finally opened up to them. She's been happy ever since.

"Alright, but me and your father arn't going to Adopt her. We already have 2 kids, and that's plenty." She said. 'I hope he doesn't do something foolish.' she thought.

"Then I'll adopt her." He stated.

'Too late...' She thought with a sigh. "Kei, Raising a kid is tough, I'm not saying you can't raise her. You'd make a great father." She stated and received a smile. "But for you to be able to adopt her, you'd need a job and your own place. You'd need to show them that your willing to sacrifice things you want to do, for her." His mother stated.

"Alright, I'll give up on trying to get into Tokyo U, I can get a job as a repairmen at an apartment complex or something. Dad and Grandpa taught me a lot of things about taking care of buildings. I'll apply for an art school and study on how to be an architect." He said in a serious tone.

'Whoa... Didn't think that'd happen.' she thought. "Alright, wait till your father get's home. He know's someone who owns an apartment building." she said with a smile.

"Alright, I'm gonna go check on her." He said and headed upstairs.

"To think, My boy is finally growing up." She said out loud.

-Keitaro's room-

The girl opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room. 'Where am i?' she thought, then her eyes snapped open as the memories of what happened came back to her. 'Right, I ran away from that orphanage, then some guys tried to grab me but I manged to get away. Then some really nice guy picked me up. this must be his room.' She thought as she looked around until she heard the door open and when she looked she spotted the guy who brought her here.

"Hey there, My names Urashima Keitaro, Whats yours?" He asked in a kind tone.

She looked at him for a minute wondering weather or not to tell him. 'He's helped me a lot already, telling him my name won't change anything.' She reasoned out. "I'm Kotomi, I... don't have a family name." she said in a sad tone.

"That's okay, My mother asked me what I plan to do with you." He said as he sat next to her.

"Y-your not gonna send me to an Orphanage are you?" She asked looking up at him.

"No, I'd never let you be sent to that god forsaken place. I was planning on adopting you, If that's ok." He said while rubbing the back of his head nerviously.

"Y-you want to adopt me?" she asked in a hopeful tone, her eyes shining.

"Yea, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. I'm gonna look for a job that has need of my skills, my dad might be able to help with that. Then we can get our own place. How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 7, that's what I was told at that place." She said while fidgeted with her fingers.

"Alright, Once I get my job and a place to live, I'll adopt you, how's that?" He asked looking down at her.

"I'd like that Urashima-san." She stated.

"Don't get use to calling me that. Sooner or later it's going to be dad." He joked and they both laughed.

After his father got home and they talked things over, Kyoshiro, Keitaro's dad, Called his old collage buddy Aoyama Kotaro. He own's and runs an apartment complex and had been looking for a trust worthy repairmen to help keep the place up and running. He was happy to help his old friend's son, and was impressed with how fast Keitaro could get his work done. A month later Keitaro went to the courthouse to adopt Kotomi, the judge didn't find anything preventing Keitaro from adopting the girl, and granted him custody of the 7 year old girl. That's how Kotomi was adopted by Keitaro.


	2. Enter: The Urashima Family!

Keitaro and Kotomi Story. Part 2 Ver. 1

-Present time-

Keitaro was standing outside the Hinata Inn, He had received a letter from his grandmother asking him to come work at her Inn, at first he was gonna refuse, but after talking it over with his boss Kotaro and his father, he decided to do as his grandmother had asked, So he packed up his and Kotomi's things and headed for his grandmother's Inn.

"What do you think Kotomi?" He asked his daughter.

"Its huge dad! It looks like a castle!" the girl yelled in excitement.

"Shall we go in?" He asked her.

"I don't think we should go in dad." she said after calming down a bit. A year around Keitaro and his sister Kanako helped the girl open up, and was now extremely hyper(Mostly due to his sister dragging her around every where). She was also one of the smartest kids in her class.

"Why not Hun?" He asked as he knelled down next to her.

"Well... The sign says it's girl's dormitory." Stated the girl pointing at the sign. This caught Keitaro's attention and looked for himself.

"Wow... It's a good thing you pointed it out, I probably would of walked in and did something stupid." He said as he rubbed his head. (In the real story Keitaro sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me. Oh I hope its Naru! Unless it's something bad..." The other Keitaro said then went about cleaning the hot spring. *poor sap...*) "Come on Kotomi, Let's go down to Haruka's shop, maybe she can explain this to us." He advised.

"Okay!" she chirped and ran back down the steps followed by Keitaro.

-Haruka's Tea shop-

"Hey Haruka, How ya been?" Keitaro asked.

Haruka was helping a customer when she heard the bell go off. "Welcome! I'll be with you in a Minute!" she said over her shoulder, After she fineshed taking care of the customer she made her way to the door. "Table for two?" she asked in her trade mark monotone voice.

"Huh? Keitaro? Is that really you?" she asked in slight surprise, or as surprised as Haruka could get...

"Yup, How ya been? You know dad's upset since you haven't come visit him." He said in a cheerful voice.

"Sorry, but as you can see I have a lot on my plate. Anyway, I'm guessing you here about the letter granny sent?" Haruka asked as she led him to a table raising an eyebrow at the girl who followed and sat with him.

"Yup, I decided to come after talking to dad and the place I was currently working at. By the way, when did granny turn the place into a girls dorm?" He asked.

"2 years ago. The Inn wasn't making as much money, and running it as a dorm cost less. The only problem is finding someone to keep it up and running, which is why granny sent you the letter." Haruka explained.

"I see, Oh yea, this is Kotomi, My daughter." Keitaro said and pointed to the girl. Haruka nearly dropped her cigarette with how shocked she was.(compared to others this would be mouth open and staring wide eyed at you.)

"Your daughter? Where's her mother then?" Haruka asked, clearly confused and quite interested.

"No no, she's adopted, the story is kind of long and it's not a pleasant memory for her, so I don't really want to go into it." Keitaro explained and hugged the girl close.

Haruka gave them a soft smile. 'Wow, he's really grown up.' she thought. "So how's school going? your in your second year of Tokyo U right?" Haruka asked.

"No, I gave that up, I'm currently attending an art school so I can do Architect." Keitaro explained. Kotomi just looked at them in a confused manner.

"What's Tokyo U?" she asked innocently.

"Tokyo U is the top school in japan, If you make it in there, your guaranteed a job almost anywhere." Keitaro explained.

"Ohhhh." Kotomi said, even though she didn't quite understand.

"Anyway, The girl's should be back by now, I'll have Yuki-chan watch the shop while I introduce you to them." Haruka said and walked off. After a few minutes she returned and led them out of the shop.

"So what are the girls like?" Keitaro asked as he watched Kotomi run up the steps.

"Well... they are unique. You'll know when you meet them." Haruka said as she smiled at her cousin/nephew. 'He isn't taking his eye's off her. She doesn't seem as clumsy as he is though. But I guess that's what a parent is like.' She thought as they got to the top of the steps. She entered first followed by Keitaro, Kotomi following behind him and clasped on the couch with a plop.

"Comfy." the girl said and slowly drifted off to sleep. Keitaro and Haruka laughed softly.

"Sorry Kei, but I got to yell to get the girl's down here so It might wake her up." Haruka warned.

"No it's okay, She can sleep through anything." He said while waving it off.

"Alright. GIRLS GET DOWN HERE!" Haruka yelled, and was amazed that the little girl didn't even Stir.

After a few moments he heard footsteps. the first girl to come down was quite young but older then his daughter, most likely 13, had short blue hair and looked extremely nervous(I'd be to if I heard Haruka yelling). The next person to come down.. well more like jump down was a girl who looked the same age as the girl before her, except a LOT more hyper. She wore her school uniform which was WAY to small for her. she had blondish hair, and looked like she spent to much time in the sun. The next person to come down was a Fox, yes she was sexy, but she had this look on her face that just screamed 'trickster', she was wearing a sweater but it was pretty tight, and a skirt that looked about 2 sizes to small on her.. 2 girls came down next, One with long black hair wearing a training outfit with a wooden sword on her waist. The other girl had long Auburn hair and wore a long sleeve shirt and platted skirt.

"Girl's I'd like to introduce my nephew, Keitaro Urashima. He is going to be living here from now on." Haruka stated. 2 of the girls didn't seem to like the idea and voiced their opinions. (Can you guess who?)

"What do you mean Haruka?! We can't let a male live here! This is a girls dormitory!" The auburn haired girl yelled.

"I agree with Naru, Haruka, It would not be proper for a male to live in a building that was ment for females." The black haired girl said.

"What do you mean? Look at him. He seem's pretty innocent if you ask me." The fox girl stated. 'Maybe I can get some kicks out of him. hehehe' she thought with a grin, which caused Keitaro to shudder.

"I-I don't mind if he stays." the blue haired girl said.

"I don't either! Maybe he can play with me!" The hyper girl yelled. Which caused the others to sweat drop. Keitaro just looked confused. None of them even took notice of the small girl asleep on the couch.

"That's enough girls! Keitaro came here at granny Hina's request, He's gonna be the new handy man. He had to quit his other job just to oblige Granny, so I don't want to hear any lip." Haruka said. The girls all said yes in their own way. Though the auburn haired girl and the black haired girl just glared at him. "Now introduce yourselves." Haruka Commanded.

The fox went first. "Hiya! My name is Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno. Just call me Kitsune." she said.

The shy girl went next. "H-hello, My name is... Shinobu... Maehara... It's nice to meet you." She said with a small bow, which he returned.

The hyper girl went after her. "Hiya Keitaros!" she yelled which made him sweat drop. "My name is Kaolla Su! Just call me Su!" She yelled again.

The black haired girl went next. "Aoyama Motoko, Heir to the gods cry school." she stated in a monotone voice. (her name fits better like this.)

"Aoyama?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes." she stated.

"Are you related to Aoyama Kotaro?" He asked her, and she gave him a confused look.

"Yes, he is my uncle, how do you know him?" she asked with a glare.

"Ah, I worked at his apartment building before I got the letter from granny. He's one of the people who convined me to come help Granny out." Keitaro explained.

"Oh... I see." was all she said.

"Ahem" The aubrun girled coughed. "My name is Naru Narusegawa." she stated.

"Ha.. My name is Keitaro Urashima." He said then bowed. There was a sudden movement on the couch.

The girl who had been sleeping at the time sat up and yawned. "What'd I miss? Oh... Hello!" she said and jump to her feet, ran over and hugged Keitaro.

"Kotomi, these are the girls that live here, Starting from left to right. Shinobu Maehara, Kaolla Su, Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno, Aoyama Motoko, She's Kotaro's niece, And last but not least Narusegawa Naru." Keitaro said to the girl.

"It's nice to meet you all, My name Is Urashima Kotomi." she said with a bow.

"Is she your sister?" Kitsune asked.

"Ah no, Kotomi is my daughter." He said and all the girls looked at him in surprise.

"How old are you?" Naru asked.

"I am 20 years old. Why?" He said in confusion. They gave him an even more surprised look.

"How old is Kotomi?" Motoko asked.

"Kotomi is currently 8." Keitaro explained still confused and they all gasped.

"Where is her mother?" Kitsune asked.

It finally clicked in his head about why they were so surprised.

"Oh no, Kotomi is my Adopted daughter, I adopted her a year ago." Keitaro explained and the girl's seemed to relaxed.

"Is there a reason why?" Motoko asked.

Keitaro felt nervous and looked at Kotomi. "Do you want them to know?" He asked her as he knelled down. Which was a huge surprise for Naru and Motoko. Naru leaned over to Motoko.

"Did he just ask for her opinion?" She asked her friend.

"Indeed he did. But we should still keep an eye on him." Motoko stated and Naru nodded. 'He's the first male that I have actually seen ask for a female's opinion, let alone a child's... Maybe he is one of the few good men out there.' the black haired girl thought.

"I guess... it'd be okay... but only if you hold me while you tell it." she said and hugged her dad.

"Alright Hun." He said picking her up. "I found Kotomi in an alley a year ago... she looked like she was starving and when I picked her up she was freezing cold. After I got her home to my parents bakery, I put her to sleep, then talked to my mom about adopting her, She was okay with it but I had to brake a promise to help her out, I figured that a promise for my happiness was worth braking to make her happy, I have not regretted my choice." He said and hugged his daughter tightly, getting a giggle from her.

"If it's okay to ask, what was the promise you made?" Kitsune asked. 'I guess it would be horrible if I took the money he makes, which most likely would be used for Kotomi. I'd be worse than my dad...' She thought.

"Sure, When I was 5 I use to play here as a kid, me and a girl made a promise to meet at Tokyo U and be happy together, I don't remember her name or what she looked like, but I'm sure that if she knew why I broke our promise I'm sure she'd understand." Keitaro explained.

The girls were all quiet after that.

Motoko was the first to speak. "Urashima, I deem you an honorable man, and I would be happy to have to stay here." She said with a bow. This shocked everyone including Haruka.

"Thank you, Oh right before I forget." He started and the girl's looked at him curiously. "I am a complete klutz and oftan trip. I have gotten into some bad situations for it." Keitaro explained with a sigh.

"Can you list a few?" Shinobu asked nervously.

"I guess... let's see... falling off the roof of Kotaro's apartment building, falling into a river, Accidentally falling on a girl once, that wasn't pretty." he shudders and the girls sweat drop. "Anyway, I'd also fallen from the Ferris wheel. That's everything that's happened in the past month." He said with a shrug.

"And... how did you survive all of that?" Kitsune asked, as all the other girls were in awe.

"I don't really know, I didn't even get hurt from any of those." He admitted.

"Yup! My daddy is tough!" Kotomi yelled as she clung to her dad.

"Have you ever been shot at?" Kitsune asked out of curiosity.

"Eh, once or twice." He said with a shrug as if it was nothing. Even Haruka was surprised by this.

"How'd you end up getting shot at?" Haruka asked.

"Oh Oh! I know! the first one was when daddy was Helping Uncle Kotaro! He was protecting his Inn from being robbed! The second time was when he stopped some bank robbers from robbing his bank!" the little girl chirped happily.

Everyone in the room was quiet, except for Keitaro. "Anyway, If you girls have any problems that you need help with or want someone to just listen, come see me in Granny's room." Keitaro said.

"Oh! Before I forget. Keitaro, there is a hole in your ceiling that leads to my room, I think I can trust you, but I think it'd be best to fix it. My... guy friend wouldn't like it if a guy lived under me and had access to my room." Naru explained.

"Alright, I'll do it tomorrow, But I will say this Naru, No guy's are Allowed in the rooms." He said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, granny said the same thing, the girl's here have all met him." Naru said.

"Alright, Me and Kotomi are gonna go unpack, If anyone needs me I'll be upstairs." Keitaro said and started to head up stairs.

"Oh!" Kitsune shouted causing Keitaro to stop and look back. "The hot spring is girls only, we should probably set up a time for Keitaro to use it girls."

"Your right, It wouldn't be fair if Urashima-san isn't allowed to use it." Shinobu said.

"I'll use the springs at 9 at night, I take one bath a day and it only last a half an hour, maybe an hour at most." He said.

"Alright, so 9 to 10 pm is Keitaro's time. which means if you girls barge in on him, don't over react." Haruka stated and the girls nodded their heads in understanding. Keitaro headed to his room leaving the girls and Haruka to talk.

"So what do you girls think?" Haruka asked them.

"I don't see a problem with him." Naru stated and headed for her room.

"Y-yea, He seem's nice." Shinobu said with a nod and headed for her room as well.

"Yup, a great guy, not my type though, Don't worry about me, I won't try to swindle him or anything, not with that little cutie he's looking after." Kitsune stated and headed for her room.

"Maybe Kotomi will play with me! But I guess I have to tone down the explosion's..." Su stated and headed to her room to check on her safer machines.

Motoko was quiet. "Is something wrong Motoko?" Haruka asked.

"No... It's just... he's amazing. He helped my uncle and even that bank, he took in Kotomi when no one else would. I think I like him." Motoko said with a blush.

Haruka's cigarette fell out of her mouth, It wasn't lit since Kotomi was there so she didn't have to worry about a fire. "Whoa... I think I blanked out there for a second. Did you just say you liked Keitaro? As in... a boyfriend type of way?" Haruka asked just to be sure. Motoko only nodded.

Haruka rushed to the phone and dialed a number. A few rings later and she heard a voice. "Hello, Aoyama residence, Tsuruko speaking." The voice said over the phone.

"Tsuruko it's me Haruka. It's happened, your sister likes a guy." Haruka said. Motoko was stunned.

'H-how dose she know annue?! Oh god! What will she think of me!?" Motoko thought and ran up the stairs blushing like mad.

"Are you serious Haru-chan?!" Tsuruko said in a delighted voice.

"Yes! She just told me herself! Oh, By the way your family owes Keitaro one." Haruka said with a grin.

"What do you mean Haruka?" Tsuruko asked, confusion lacing her words.

"He protected your uncles apartment from being robbed." Haruka told her.

"S-seriously?! Why didn't uncle tell us!?" Tsuruko yelled in annoyance.

"Probably cause Keitaro told him not to. He's doesn't like to broadcast what he dose, but he will tell someone if they ask. He dosen't like to keep secrets." Haruka said.

"Shall we set them up?" Tsuruko asked.

"No need, Motoko already likes him, now I just have to get him interested in Motoko, there is a problem though." Haruka stated.

"And what's that?" Tsuruko asked.

"He has an adopted daughter, She will have to accept Motoko as well." Haruka explained.

"I see... Motoko know's doesn't she?" The older aoyama asked.

"Yes." Was Haruka's answer.

"Then at least it wont be a problem for Motoko, she know's that if she accepts him into her life, she'd have to accept Kotomi as well." Tsuruko explained.

"True enough, But how will we bring him and Motoko together?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know, he's your cousin, figure it out." Tsuruko said with a snicker.

"Fine, But don't forget, you still owe Keitaro one." Haruka said with a smirk.

"Yea yea, I'll bring it up to the family." The older of the two stated.

"See that you do." Haruka said and hung up. "Now to go see how things are with Keitaro." She mused and headed upstairs.


	3. Motoko's first crush? Ch2 version 2

Keitaro and Kotomi Story. Part 2 Ver. 2 This will be slightly different than version 1, while it's true the girl's would not accept Keitaro that easily, more so Naru and Motoko, I doubt they would try to do anything too bad since he has a daughter to take care of. Motoko would have her hands tied on what she could do because of his history with her uncle. Not to mention preventing a robbery. She'd be honor bound not to go against him while at the same time trying to see his true character instead of the bad first impression she got of him in the show when he was caught in the bath. Naru on the other hand... I don't fully know how to go about where she will be in the story. I've honestly never liked her in the anime as she was quite the bitch throughout most of the series, so it will mostly be formed as it goes. As for Haruka being more liberal with him. I thought most of the time she'd get aggravated with him because he called her aunt, so take that away and you'd get rid of the main problem. Not to mention that with him there of his own will and not by being tricked into it like in the show, she'd appreciate not having all the work shoved on her anymore.

* * *

-Present time-

Keitaro was standing outside the Hinata Inn, He had received a letter from his grandmother asking him to come work at her Inn, at first he was gonna refuse, but after talking it over with his boss Kotaro and his father, he decided to do as his grandmother had asked, So he packed up his and Kotomi's things and headed for his grandmother's Inn.

"What do you think Kotomi?" He asked his daughter.

"It's huge dad! It looks like a castle!" the girl yelled in excitement.

"Shall we go in?" He asked her.

"I don't think we should go in dad." She said after calming down a bit. A year around Keitaro and his sister Kanako helped the girl open up, and was now extremely hyper(Mostly due to his sister dragging her around everywhere). She was also one of the smartest kids in her class.

"Why not hun?" He asked as he kneeled down next to her.

"Well... The sign says it's girl's dormitory." Stated the girl pointing at the sign. this caught Keitaro's attention and looked for himself.

"Wow... It's a good thing you pointed it out, I probably would of walked in and did something stupid." He said as he rubbed his head. (In the real story Keitaro sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me. Oh I hope it's Naru! Unless it's something bad..." The other Keitaro said then went about cleaning the hotspring. *poor sap...*) "Come on Kotomi, Let's go down to Haruka's shop, maybe she can explain this to us." He advised.

"Okay!" She chirped and ran back down the steps followed by keitaro.

-Haruka's Tea shop-

Haruka was helping a customer when she heard the bell go off. "Welcome! I'll be with you in a Minute!" she said over her shoulder, After she finished taking care of the customer she made her way to the door. "Table for two?" she asked in her trademark monotone voice.

"Hey Haruka, How ya been?" Keitaro asked.

"Huh? Keitaro? Is that really you?" she asked in slight surprise, or as surprised as Haruka would get...

"Yup, you know dad's upset since you haven't come visit him." He said in a relaxed tone.

"Sorry, but as you can see I have a lot on my plate. Anyway, I'm guessing you here about the letter granny sent?" Haruka asked as she led him to a table raising an eyebrow at the girl who followed and sat with him.

"Yup, I decided to come after talking to dad and the place I was currently working at. By the way, when did granny turn the place into a girls dorm?" He asked.

"2 years ago. The Inn wasn't making as much money, and running it as a dorm cost less. The only problem is finding someone to keep it up and running, which is why granny sent you the letter." Haruka explained.

"In see, Oh yea, let me introduce you, this is Kotomi, My adopted daughter." Keitaro said and pointed to the girl. Haruka nearly dropped her cigarette with how shocked she was.

"Your daughter? When did this happen?" Haruka asked, clearly confused and quite interested at having not known before hand.

"A few year's ago, the story is kind of long and it's not a pleasant memory for her, so I don't really want to go into it without her permission and I have a feeling that the resident's will ask the same thing." Keitaro explained while giving the young girl a hug.

Haruka gave them a soft smile. 'Wow, he's really grown up.' she thought. "So how's school going? Your in your second year of Tokyo U right?" Haruka asked.

"No, I gave that up, I'm currently attending an art school so I can do Architech." Keitaro explained. Kotomi just just gave them a look that showed her confusion.

"What's Tokyo U?" she asked innocently.

"Tokyo U is the top school in japan, If you make it in there, you're guaranteed a job almost anywhere." Keitaro explained.

"Ohhhh." Kotomi said, even though she didn't quite understand.

"Anyway, The girl's should be back by now, I'll have Yuki-chan watch the shop while I introduce you to them." Haruko said and walked off. After a few minutes she returned and led them out of the shop.

"So what are the girls like?" Keitaro asked as he watched Kotomi run up the steps.

"Well... they are unique. You'll know when you meet them." Haruka said as she smiled at her cousin/nephew. 'He isn't taking his eye's off her. She doesn't seem as clumsy as he is though. But I guess that's what a parent is like.' She thought as they got to the top of the steps. She entered first followed by Keitaro, kotomi following behind him and collapsed on the couch with a plop.

"Comfy." The girl said and slowly drifted off to sleep. Keitaro and Haruka laughed softly.

"Sorry Kei, but I got to yell to get the girl's down here so It might wake her up." Haruka warned.

"Naw it's okay, She can sleep through anything." He said while waving it off.

"Alright. GIRLS GET DOWN HERE!" Haruka yelled, and was amazed that the little girl didn't even Stir.

After a few moments he heard footsteps. the first girl to come down was quite young but older than his daughter, most likely 13, had short blue hair and looked extremely nervous(I'd be to if I heard Haruka yelling). The next person to come down.. well more like jump down was a girl who looked the same age as the girl before her, except a LOT more hyper. She wore her school uniform which was WAY to small for her. she had blondish hair, and looked like she spent too much time in the sun. The next person to come down was a Fox, yes she was sexy, but she had this look on her face that just screamed 'trister', she was wearing a sweater but it was pretty tight, and a skirt that looked about 2 sizes to small on her.. 2 girls came down next, One with long black hair wearing a training outfit with a wooden sword on her waist. The other girl had long Auburn hair and wore a long sleeve shirt and platted skirt.

"Girl's I'd like to introduce my nephew, Keitaro Urashima. He is going to be living here from now on." Haruka stated. 2 of the girls didn't seem to like the idea and voiced their opinions. (Can you guess who?)

"What do you mean Haruka?! We can't let a male live here! This is a girls dormitory!" The auburn haired girl yelled.

"I agree with Naru, Haruka, It would not be proper for a male to live in a building that was meant for females." The black haired girl said.

"What do you mean? Look at him. He seems pretty innocent if you ask me." The fox girl stated. 'Maybe I can get some kicks out of him. hehehe' she thought with a grin, which caused Keitaro to shudder.

"I-I don't mind if he stays." the blue haired girl said.

"I don't either! Maybe he can play with me!" The hyper girl yelled. which caused the others to sweat drop. Keitaro just looked confused. None of them even took notice of the small girl asleep on the couch.

"That's enough girls! Keitaro came here at granny Hina's request, He's gonna be the new handy man. He had to quit his other job just to oblige Granny, so I don't want to hear any lip." Haruka said. The girls all said yes in their own way. Though the auburn haired girl and the black haired girl just glared at him. "Now introduce yourselves." Haruka Commanded.

The fox went first. "Hiya! My name is Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno. Just call me Kitsune." she said.

The shy girl went next. "H-hello, My name is... Shinobu... Maehara... It's nice to meet you." She said with a small bow, which he returned.

The hyper girl went after her with an excited shout of, "Hiya Keitaros! My name is Kaolla Su! Just call me Su!"

The black haired girl went next, though reluctantly. "Aoyama Motoko, Heir to the gods cry school."(her name fits better like this.)

That earned a the girl another look, and she did share some common traits with his old boss. "Aoyama?"

"Yes." she stated.

"Are you related to Kotaro Aoyama?" He asked her, and she gave him a confused look.

"Yes, he is my uncle, how do you know him?" she asked with a glare.

At that Keitaro gave an understanding nod. Now knowing why the man had known about the Hinata building. "Ah, I worked at his apartment building before I got the letter from granny. He's one of the people who convinced me to come help Granny out."

That was a shock to the younger girl but all she gave in return was a nod.

There was a cough from the last girl. "My name is Naru Narusegawa." she stated.

He gave each of the girl's a nod to not be rude. Making sure he had the name's down he gave them a bow. "Keitaro Urashima, It's a pleasure to meet you. There's one more person to introduce though." This confused those who hadn't noticed the girl on the couch.

Kotomi had been having a nice dream about eating ice cream cake when noise began to reach her. As it got louder then softer then louder again she slowly started to wake before finally giving up on staying asleep and sat up looking around. "What'd I miss? Oh..." With a start she was up and behind Keitaro looking at the girl's wondering who they were.

He reassured the girl by rubbing her back before moving her in front of him. "Kotomi, these are the girls that live here, Starting from left to right. Shinobu Maehara, Kaolla Su, Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno, Aoyama Motoko, She's Kotaro's niece, And last but not least Narusegawa Naru."

Though still slightly nervous she gave the girls a bow. "It's nice to meet you all, My name Is Urashima Kotomi."

Most of the girl's were confused by the appearance of another new and younger face and were wondering what her relationship with him was. "Is she your sister?" Kitsune asked.

This got a laugh from both Keitaro and Kotomi before he waved her off. "No, She's my daughter." This earned him some surprised looks from everyone but Haruka.

"How old are you?" Naru asked being the first to regain her bearings.

Though slightly confused by the question he answered nonetheless. "I am 20 years old. Why?" This just confused the girl's even more.

"How old is Kotomi?" Motoko asked, wondering how a 20 year old could have a daughter that looked to be between 6 and 9 year's old.

Keitaro was wondering where all of this was leading as this had been the first time he'd been asked about their age in such a way. Haruka just shook her head at how slow her nephew was.

The girl's, while wondering the age difference were also wondering something else, so blunt as ever Kitsune spoke up. "Where's her mother?"

That was when it finally clicked in his head. "Oh no, Kotomi is my Adopted daughter, I adopted her a year ago." Keitaro explained and the girl's seemed to relaxed if only slightly.

"Is there a reason why?" Motoko asked, asking the question that all the girls shared but didn't want to ask.

Keitaro was hesitant to answer the question as it wasn't his answer to give, so he leaned down to his daughter's level and asked. "Do you want them to know?"

This had been a huge shock to both Naru and Motoko, having both believed that all men were assholes who only cared for one thing from women. "Did he just ask for her opinion?" She asked her friend.

The ravenette was studying the male before her as she answered. "Indeed he did. But we should still keep an eye on him." And while she intended to do just that, she couldn't let go of what she saw. 'He's the first male that I have actually seen ask for a female's opinion, let alone a child's... Maybe he is one of the few good men out there.'

Kotomi bit her lip nervously as she thought about it. It wasn't pleasant for her to remember her past, but as long as her dad was there for her... "I guess... it'd be okay... but only if you hold me while you tell it."

"Alright hun." He said picking her up and facing the girls. "I found Kotomi in an alley a year ago... she looked like she was starving and when I picked her up she was freezing cold. After I got her home to my parents bakery, I put her to sleep, then talked to my mom about adopting her, She was okay with it but I had to brake a promise to help her out, I figured that a promise for my happiness was worth braking to make her happy, I have not regretted my choice." He said and hugged his daughter tightly, getting a giggle from her.

Kitsune was torn between her nature and remembering her own childhood. She hadn't had the best one growing up. Coming to her decision she gave a smile. While She was having an internal war, Naru was curious about the promise he had made. "Could you tell us what it was?"

He gave a shrug, it wasn't anything that needed to be hidden. "Sure, When I was 5 I use to play here as a kid, me and a girl made a promise to meet at Tokyo U and be happy together, I don't remember her name or what she looked like, but I'm sure that if she knew why I broke our promise I'm sure she'd understand."

The girls were all quiet after that. So while some,(Naru and Motoko) reserved their opinions, the rest welcomed the two into the Hinata apartments.

Keitaro was relieved about that and gave the girl's a smile. "Thank you." That was when he remembered something important. "Oh right before I forget." He started and the girl's looked at him curiously. "I'm a complete klutz and often trip. I have gotten into some bad situations for it."

The girl's were instantly curious about this new development. Having never seen a true klutz before. Kitsune was the most curious though. "Could you list a few?"

"I guess... let's see... falling off the roof of Kotaro's apartment building, falling into a river, Accidentally falling on a girl once, that wasn't pretty." He shuddered at that causing the girls to sweat drop. "Anyway, I'd also fallen from the Ferris wheel. That's everything that's happened in the past month." He said with a shrug.

"And... how did you survive all of that?" Kitsune asked, as all the other girls were in disbelief that ANYONE could survive a few of the things he had.

The only male simply gave a shrug. "I don't really know, I didn't even get hurt from any of those."

Kotomi took this as an opportunity to butt in. "Yup! My daddy is tough!"

"Have you ever been shot at?" Kitsune asked mostly out of curiosity.

"Eh, once or twice." He said with a shrug as if it was nothing.

Though this shocked even the ever calm Haruka. Turning to face him from her spot at the door where she was smoking she couldn't help but ask. "When'd all this happen? I think I would of heard about my own nephew getting shot at."

The little Urashima, the ever helpful Kotomi, decided to give her input. "Oh Oh! I know! The first was when daddy was Helping Uncle Kotaro! He was protecting his Inn from being robbed! The second time was when he stopped some bank robbers from robbing his bank!" Having gotten over her shyness, she was reverting back to her normal self.

Everyone in the room was quiet as they digested what they heard. Keitaro seeing what time it was knew he'd have to make dinner soon. "Anyway, If you girls have any problems that you need help with or want someone to just listen, come see me in the Manager's room."

Naru was just about to leave when she remembered something. "Oh! Before I forget. There's a hole that leads from that room to mine, it's right in the middle of the room so it can't be missed, I think it's best that it gets fixed right away."

He gave a nod as he pulled a note book out of his back pocket and wrote down a memo for it. "Alright, I'll take a look at it tomorrow, and have it fixed by the end of the week. Dose anyone else have something they need looked at or any more comments?"

The girl's all thought about it and couldn't come up with anything before Kitsue suddenly spoke. "The hotspring. We should set a time up for Keitaro. It would be unfair if he cleaned it but couldn't use it." Though reluctant, the girl's gave a nod. "How about after 8pm?"

Keitaro thought about it for a moment before giving a nod. "That'd work. I normally only take one bath a day just before bed."

Kotomi was getting board of all the adult talk, she was about to go find something to do when her stomach gave a grumble. So turning to her Father she pulled his shirt to get his attention. Keitaro had just finished ironing out the details about when he'd use the hot spring when he felt someone tug on his shirt, this normal meant that his daughter was hungry. So making sure it was in fact Kotomi, he gave the girl's a smile. "Sorry but it seem's Kotomi is hungry so if you need anything you can find me in the manager's office." With a final wave he walked into the kitchen, his daughter following right behind him.

Haruka who been quite most of the time chose that moment to talk. "So what do you girls think of him?"

Naru wasn't completely happy about it but it had been decided by Granny Hina, so she gave a sigh. "This is only because granny decided it had to be him."

Kitsune had already made her choice after she heard the little girl's story. "I don't see anything wrong with him, and don't worry I swear I won't try anything with him. You know how my childhood was. I won't cause another to go through that."

Shinobu had been fidgeting since Keitaro had entered her little sanctuary. She wouldn't normally let someone use it. And made sure none of the other girl's stepped foot inside there since the last time they tried cooking. It was the first time the girl's ever saw a pissed off Shinobu and they didn't want to see it again anytime soon. She looked at Haruka a moment before quickly giving her reply, "I'm fine with him staying here." then running off to the kitchen.

Su was just as bubbly as ever though was lost in her thoughts as she left the room, This left Motoko and Haruka. The ravenette saw the older woman looking at her and fidgeted a little. "While I still think a male shouldn't be staying in a girl's dorm, I don't see anything wrong with him. But! I will be keeping a close eye on him." Her face was slightly red now, so she retreated to her room.

Haruka raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the young girl but shrugged it off. So turning around she made her way back down the steps. She still had a Tea sop to run.

Later that night Keitaro was tucking Kotomi into her Futon when she spoke. "Hey daddy?" This got a humming sound from him. Making sure he was listening she decided to speak. "What do you think of the girls?"

Keitaro gave his little girl a kiss on the forehead before laying down in the futon next to hers. Facing her he gave her his complete attention. "Well, Su will make a good playmate for you as will maybe shinobu if we can get her over her shyness. Kitsune seem's like a trickster but in a harmless way. (positive thinker much?) Naru was interesting but I could tell she has a bit of a temper problem. Motoko, She's Kotaro's niece and seem's to have their family's stuberness streak as well as loyalty. They were all interesting in their own ways. What about you?"

Kotomi snuggled against her father as he spoke and closed her eyes to think for a moment. "Su seemed fun and it'd be interesting to cook with Shinobu. The fox lady sparked my interest a bit. She seemed like someone who'd have some funny stories. Naru-san... I don't know what to think of her really. She seemed stiff though. Hmmm... Motoko-san was really pretty. Do you think I'll be just as pretty as her when I grow up?"

Keitaro blushed at the question not knowing that Motoko had come to ask some questions about what he did for her uncle. Hearing them talk about the other's she listened in. Giving a nod at a few points and was wondering what the girl meant by stories when talking about Kitsune. She had to agree that Naru was often very tense and did go off on the smallest thing. She didn't know what to think when he mentioned her family's traits, but blushed when his daughter called her pretty. She was curious about his answer though.

Keitaro thought about all the girl's he saw living there, then back to the question Kotomi asked. "I agree that Motoko was very pretty, beautiful even, and I have no doubt that you will be just as beautiful when you grow up. Now time for bed."

Kotomi let out a giggle at her father and poked his cheek. "You're blushing~!"

Licking her finger causing the girl to squeal she tucked her in again and gave her another kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams my little girl."

The younger of the two let out a small yawn before snuggling closer to her father. "Night daddy." With that they both fell asleep.

Motoko who was blushing red at the answer Keitaro gave quietly made her way back to her room. She'd never been called beautiful before. She unlike what the other's, did in fact care about how she looked. Just not as strongly as others. And always enjoyed a genuine comment about her looks. Not the comments she gets from her friends who are more jealous than anything or from random guys who only want one thing from her. But something more genuine. Like what Keitaro had said. Remembering it only caused her blush to grow stronger. She knew what was going on having listened to her sister on a number of occasions before she left home about what she felt for her boyfriend turned husband.

Sighing she changed into her pajamas before laying down in her futon. She'd think more on it later. With that she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. How time flys

For those of you who want this turned into a full blown story I thank you for the encouragement, but can't seem to do a plot like that. I can get the idea's just fine, but turning it into a full story is hard for me. I'll do what I can but no promises!

* * *

It had been about a month since Keitaro and Kotomi had started living at the Hinata Sou. The first thing Keitaro had done was fix the hole that was in Naru's floor. After that he did a check of all the thing's Granny had listed for him to check on when he got the change. It was then he noticed how much work the place needed. The wiring needed to be redone as well as needing to replace the fuse box for a newer one. After talking to the girl's they decided to put the bamboo fence back up in the hot spring to separate both women's and men's side. On his look through of the place he made a quick stop at the Annex to see how it was doing and deemed it unsafe for anyone to go in there when he about fell through the floor after 10 step's in. Everything else around the building seemed fine except for the cleaning that it needed done.

Kotomi on the other hand had spent her time exploring the place and mapping out the tunnel's. She had picked up the skill from her father and with his help refined it. It wasn't her hobby like it had been for her father but she did do a decent job. After she had mapped out the tunnel's she would list where each one led to and where it would some out at. This all led to her finding a room hidden in the tunnel's and proclaiming it as her base. And with her father's help they turned it into a club clouse should she ever bring friends over.

That was another thing they had done. About half way through the month Keitaro took Kotomi to the local elementary school and signed her up. She was a bit upset about moving school's still but was happy to be able to make even more friends.

Motoko kept to her word about watching Keitaro, even if it wasn't completely because of what she told Naru or Haruka before. She had learned quite a bit about the man just from watching him. He always knew where Kotomi was, even if the girl didn't know it, he was good with his hand's as the repairs were made to where you couldn't even notice. He would also go out of his way to help the girl's if they needed it. Weather it be helping Shinobu with cooking, or the other's with cleaning. He'd even talked to Haruka about offering a job to Kitsune so that her check would be more reliable than what she got. Naru still didn't trust him, and would often try to stay away from him. She on the other hand would admit to developing some feelings for the older man. He was clearly kind and considerate, she had caught him a few time's checking her out, so knew he had some perverted thoughts, though she couldn't really go after him on that alone as she had checked him out on more than one occasion.

She was honestly getting frustrated with it all. Every time she would go to watch him to try and find something that would prove that she was right about all male's she would instead find something that makes him different from other males. She'd over heard a few more conversations between him and his daughter. Most were about their day's or what she had learned in school. But one or two of the talks would drift to the girls. Most had changed. Kotomi seemed to have plenty of fun hanging with Su in her jungle room and making snacks with Shinobu. Kitsune would make up one tail after another to get the girl either laughing or smiling. Her opinion was still the same about Naru. The biggest change was her though. She had heard her name mentioned in a few conversation's. She didn't know why the girl would get so shy around her when she offered to train the girl or help her with something when Keitaro wasn't around or was in the middle of something, but she had seen the girl on more than one occasion just watching her with a confused look on her face.

She had gotten so frustrated with it that she decided she'd ask her sister about it. So here she was down in the foyer at 10 at night. Everyone was in bed except for her. Steeling her nerv's she picked up the phone and dialed a number. After 6 ring's there was a click. A moment later there was a muttered. "Hello?"

Motoko was really nervous about talking to her sister after all this time but would do her best. "Y-yes, I was wondering if I could talk to Tsuruko?"

There was a mumbled reply before a tap signaling the phone was put down. About 5 minute's later there was a another voice. "Hello? Tsuruko speaking."

Motoko took a breath before releasing it. "Hello Annue."

The person on the other line was quiet for a moment. "Motoko-han? Is that you?" You could hear the surprise in her voice.

Though still nervous she couldn't help the smile that she gave. "Hai Annue I had a few questions for you."

There was some shuffling before she got a reply. "Of course, I always have time for my sister."

Taking a breath she began by explaining about the new manager/repairman, then explaining about his adopted daughter, about him helping their uncle and then about spending the month watching him and though hesitantly admitting she had feelings for him. Then going to how Kotomi would watch her.

The other side of the line was quiet for a moment while Tsuruko took in all she was told. It wasn't every day that you were told you little sister had a crush on a 20 year old who had a kid! It's even more surprising when said younger sister claims she would never have feelings for a guy. So sighing she gave her answer. "Kotomi might be trying to place you in a role. With Shinobu or Su, they take the roles of her friends and playmates at the Hinata, while Kitsune is her story teller. You on the other hand are someone she looks up to. With Naru, she gets nervous around her and easily placed her in the stranger category as they've spent no time together. You are teaching her and spending time with her. Something only her new family have done. But you aren't together with Keitaro a lot. So she get's confused on which role to place you in. My guess is it's between either the role of a mother or elder sister, why the back and forth you wonder? Mostly cause she want's a mother but doesn't want to say anything about it."

Motoko was stunned by the answer she got and let a sigh slip past her. "What do I do Annue?"

She didn't receive a answer at first, and Motoko was worried she wouldn't get one before her silent prayers were answered. "You want to be with him correct? Then go show him that you're willing to be with him despite him having a daughter, and show him that you will treat her as your own daughter as well."

Motoko nervously bit her lip as she thought about it. She knew the it made sense but was still nervous. "S-so, I have to go ask him out?"

There was a sigh before Tsuruko responded this time. "Yes, but tomorrow. It's kind of late. Get some sleep Motoko-han, calm yourself and get your courage up to ask him."

The younger of the two girl's gave a sigh and looked at the time. She was surprised to see it was already 11:30! "Ah sorry Annue! I'll see about asking him tomorrow. Night."

There was a yawn before she got a reply. "Night Motoko-han." Then a click signaling the phone had been hung up. When the Dial tone follow Motoko hang up as well. Sighing she made her way up to her room. As she got changed she thought about how she would ask Keitaro out tomorrow. It would be a first to her. It made her nervous to ask someone out. even more so if someone else was in the room. So sighing she slowly drifted off to sleep. Her dreams filled with the possible future of her married to Keitaro, sending Kotomi off to school and watching their new born while Keitaro continued his work as Manager of the Hinata Inn. The smile stayed on her face throughout the night.


	5. It's a date!

Keitaro had just sent Kotomi off to school on the bus and was on his way back inside. He still had a few things to go over, the boiler being one of those things. So going to his room to grab his bag he was met by Motoko. He had seen her watching him a few times, didn't know the reason but she was there, and let her be not really caring if someone was watching or not. He was glad when she started showing Kotomi a few things and helping her out when needed. So giving the young women a smile he was about to make his way into his room when she called out to him. Confused he turned to face her.

~Motoko's POV~

I had just finished getting dressed in my normal attire and was Walking out of my room, I was on her way to talk to Keitaro. I already had things planned out should he say yes. Though I was also nervous he'd decline as well. Sucking in a deep breath then releasing it I continued on her path determined to at least ask him. I had just reached the 2rd floor where the manager's room was when I spotted him making his way down the hall from the stairs in the foyer. He gave me a smile that caused me to blush if only slightly, when he walked passed without stopping I was sort of disappointed, still I had made it this far, I can go the rest of the way. "Keitaro!"

~Normal POV~

Fidgeting slightly as he gave her a confused looked Motoko took a small breath before focusing on him. She'd never admit that her cheeks had felt hotter than they were a few minutes prior. Taking a small breath she focused her attention on his eyes, and what wonderful eyes they were... Focus Motoko! "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

Keitaro blinked slightly shocked at that before clearing his throat, he had to make sure of what she was asking. "Go out? As in a date?"

Even though she was blushing at the term she gave a nod. "Y-yes, a date."

Though shocked at the suddenness of it all he gave a nod. "Sure, is there any place in particular you want to go?"

The ravenette gave a nod before pulling out a small book from her pocket. "There's a sword exhibit at the museum today, we could go there before going for lunch at a local restaurant. What do you think?"

Keitaro thought it over and gave a nod. "Sounds fun to me. Shall we change and meet up in the foyer?"

She tilted her head in slight confusion. "Do my cloths not suit me?"

Shaking his head Keitaro was quick to fix his mistake. "That's not what I meant. Since we're going out to lunch afterwards I figured we can go more casual to give us a more relaxed atmosphere."

Thinking it over, she gave a nod. "Okay, I ll meet you in the foyer in 30 minutes." Then quickly made her way back to her room and began digging through her closet. 'I know I have some normal clothes here Aha! Here we are.' Pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt she quickly changed and made her way downstairs, where she was met by Keitaro.

Walking out of the building Motoko wanted to hold his hand to further cement that it was indeed a date, but was too nervous to act on her feeling.

Keitaro glanced back at the girl following him and saw her glancing at his hand. Thinking about it for a moment he came to the conclusion that she wanted to hold it but was to shy, so risking that he was right he reached out and took hold of her hand causing her to blush but say nothing, though there was a smile as well.

After making their way to the bus station that looked to see which one would take them closest to the museum. Keitaro pointed at the stop they needed to get to where as Motoko pointed at the station they were on.

Following the line from where they want to be to where they were they gave a nod and made their way over to the walkway and waited for the train heading to the west side of Hinata.

Well they waited Keitaro felt the need to get to know the girl better so turning slightly too where he was actually facing her to show that she had his attention he spoke. "So Motoko, you start you last year of high school next year right?"

Though startled by the question she gave a nod. "Yes, I was wondering whether or not to go to college or a technical school."

Humming at that he continue. "Do you know what course you would take or what type of job you want to do?"

Tilting her head to side, something Keitaro found cute, she thought about it for a moment. "I was thinking about being a lawyer. What do you do for a living Keitaro?"

He thought about it for a moment and she did indeed fit the lawyer role perfectly. Then he gave the question a moment to think about. "Well before I took over as owner/manager for the Hinata I would design blueprints for building or draw out a blueprint for a company that didn't have one, or lost their old one." The conversation continued on as they boarded the train. "As for your choice to be a lawyer I d say go for Tokyo U, but apply for a secondary collage just in case you didn't make it."

Motoko gave a nod at that. It sounded smart like a smart way to do things. "What made you decide to become a building designer?"

He pulled out a small note book and handed it to her. "That's where I draw random things that catch my interest."

The ravenette was browsing through it when she came upon a drawing of her showing Kotomi how to wield a wooden sword. Giving a small smile at the picture she showed it to him. "When did you do this?"

Keitaro looked at the picture a moment before giving a nod. "That was a few days ago. She was so happy to have something in common with you. She wants another lesion by the way."

She returned her attention to the picture. "She can join me anytime she wants Keitaro. I don't mind in the least."

He gave her a soft smile causing her to blush. "I'm sure she'll be excite to hear that." That was when the train came to a stop sending Motoko forward and into Keitaro, who wrapped one of his arms around her while grabbing one of the rings overhead to keep them from falling. "Whoa there. You alright?"

She gave a nod, afraid her voice would give away her embarrassment. So quietly they both got off the train, Motoko quietly taking his hand in her. He gave her a smile and made no move to let go, causing a smile to bloom on her face. The rest of the walk to the museum was quiet as they basked in each other's company.

It was 10 minutes later when they arrived at the Museum. So paying the admission they made their way inside. Motoko was very excited and would drag Keitaro from exhibit to exhibit showing him the different designs and explaining who had wielded the blade and what era is was from. Keitaro had a smile the entire time as he watched Motoko stare star-eyed at some of the blades. He had found the blade of Nobunaga the most fascinating and drew it with permission from one of the staff, she was quick to use the puppy dog look in which he promised he'd give it to her when they got home. This had earned him a kiss on the cheek, causing both to blush, though they still shared a smile.

After seeing the last blade it was near 1 in the afternoon. So heading out they would discuss the numerous blade and which ones they found more interesting. It got into a playful argument on whether Masamune s blade or Nobunaga s blade looked cooler. Motoko won for Masamune when she gave him another kiss on the cheek effectively causing him to stop speaking.

Lunch was spent at a quiet little noodle shop where they talked about their past and how Keitaro knew how to keep things running at the Hinata sou. Soon it was time to leave. Checking his watch Keitaro noticed it was almost 2. "We need to leave Motoko, Need to be at the steps by the time Kotomi gets out of school." Giving a nod they paid for their food and headed back to the train station.

They were lucky and caught the train just as it arrived. There was enough room this time to where they could both sit comfortably. So being brave, though still blushing, Motoko leaned her head on his shoulder. This of course made Keitaro blush as well, but did return the affection by laying his head on hers. The older couples around them were smiling at them causing their blushes to get worse. It was roughly 20 minutes when the train stopped at their station. So getting off they held hands as they walked home, feeling content from the day they had. "I had a lot of fun today Keitaro."

Smiling as he turned to look at her, he gave a nod. "Me as well Motoko. Would you want to do this again sometime?"

She turn and gave a nod. "Of course! Maybe next time we could go to the movies. Or take Kotomi to the park."

Keitaro couldn't help but lean over and kiss her on the cheek at that. "Thanks for thinking of Kotomi."

Though blushing she was still smiling. "No problem."

As they arrived at the steps they stood there in comfortable silence. It was roughly 10 minutes later did the bus pulled up in front of the steps and Kotomi and her friend got off.


	6. Kotomi's day and a new first!

Hello all and welcome to Chapter 5! This chapter is all about how Kotomi spends her day. From waking up to going to bed. Well it should be about time Kotomi wakes so let's get to it! There is a small cross over between Himawari Kindergarten and Cross game, I do not own either or it's characters.

* * *

'It's too early', that's what was going through Kotomi's head as she pressed the snooze button on the alarm clock. Slowly climbing out of her futon so as not to wake her father, she made her way over to the closet and pulled out the uniform she had gotten when she switched schools to the elementary school here. Placing on the white short sleeve shirt then slipping on the skirt and tucking her shirt in, she pulled on a pair of black socks. Checking herself over she grabbed the small bow that was sitting on her father s desk and secured it to the collar. Double checking everything she gave a nod singling it was acceptable.

Making her way over to the only other person in the room she started to shake him. "Dad! It's time to get up!"

Her father grumbled a bit before sitting up. Looking at the time he gave a sigh. "Alright I'm up. Let me get dressed then I'll be down to cook breakfast."

Giving a nod she grabbed her bag and the straw hat that they made elementary schoolers wear and made her way out of the room and down the stairs. Making her way into the dining room she took a seat and waited. Not even 5 minutes later her dad walked past her and into the kitchen. Kotomi pulled the home work she was given out of her bag and began to look over it as she waited for her father to finish cooking.

10 minutes later she was placing her homework back into her bag just as her father walked out of the kitchen and sat breakfast in front of her. "Here you go Hun, eat up and then we'll leave." She gave a nod as she dug in. "Got your book bag and homework double checked?"

Kotomi swallowed the piece of toast that was in her mouth and looked at her father. "Yup! I just looked it over and placed it in the front of my bag like always."

Giving a nod as he finished his breakfast and stood just as Kotomi finished her own and to ok both plates into the kitchen to be washed later.

Kotomi was waiting by the door when her father joined her and both walked out and down the stairs. Stopping at the bottom, both waited for 10 minutes until a school bus stopped in front of them. Giving her father a hug she made her way onto the bus and right in the middle saving her seat was her new friend Tsukishima Aoba. She had met her older sister Wakaba, and her younger sister Momiji, a few days ago. Wakaba had been with her friend Ko, who was very overprotective of her. Apparently there had been a time where she'd almost died while saving another girl at camp. It had been a miracle that she had saved the girl and managed to get out.

Shaking her head at the stray thought she waved at the girl as she sat down. "Hey Aoba!"

The short haired girl waved back while giving a smile. "Hey Tomi-chan. I still find it strange that your father owns his own girl's dorm. You said he got it from his grandmother?"

Kotomi gave a nod and leaned against her friend. "Yup! There are some interesting girl's living there."

Aoba hummed while she pat her friends head. Something that had become a habit with the two. "You told me about them before. Has anything changed with that ravenette?"

Kotomi huffed at that. "No, I'm still confused on what to classify her as. As I told you before, she often gives me this warm feeling, and sometimes I almost call her Mommy. But she isn't with daddy, so I can't call her that. It's all so confusing."

Aoba gave a nod at that. She had called Ko's mom, mommy before. It was a slip of the tongue but she still felt embarrassed by it. "Who knows she might end up with him?" Kotomi gave a nod at that. She had seen the women staring at her daddy a few times.

It was at this time that the bus stopped in front of their school. Grabbing Aoba's hand she led the girl off the bus. Quickly finding their teacher they made their way over to her. She was a kind and gentle lady who use to work at a kindergarten. But after marrying her husband who also worked there, she had been transferred to the elementary school branch. "Hello Mrs. Tsuchi!"

The blonde gave the two kids a wave. "Hello girls. How are you feeling today?"

Both Aoba and Kotomi put their hands together as they cheered. "Were feeling great today!"

The teacher clapped her hands together while giving them a smile. "That's wonderful. Go on in, class will be starting soon."

Hurrying inside both girl's found their class and sat in the normal seats next to each other. Class started the moment the teacher walked in. It was pretty boring as far at Kotomi was concerned. Looking over, she found Aoba sleeping... which wasn't a surprise as the girl would fall asleep unless kept awake by her friend. So focusing back on the teacher she continued taking notes while her friend slept. The day passed by quickly, until recess was called. Quickly waking up Aoba and pulling her outside they made their way over to the small baseball field for kids their size.

She had met Aoba while she was throwing a ball at the fence one day at recess, since then she had joined in as the catcher. Every recess they had they would do the same thing. At first Kotomi would move out of the way of the ball, but with some encouragement from Aoba and her father, she had managed to catch her first ball on the 3rd day of trying. She'd only improved since then. She'd also started practicing batting with her. They wanted to become famous one day and be on the same team.

After recess it was back to class. Aoba managed to stay awake the rest of the day. The day ended just after math class like it always did and soon we were on our busses heading home. Aoba had gotten permission to come over today so didn't get off with her sister and Ko at their normal stop.

It was 5 minutes later did we come to a stop in front of the stairway that led to the Hinata sou. Getting off after waving bye to the bus driver. We met up with my dad who was at the base of the stairs with Motoko. Running up to him, she gave a hug. "Hiya daddy, Motoko-san!"

Aoba who was right behind me, gave a bow. "Good evening Urashima-san, Aoyama-san."

Keitaro returned the hug while also giving both girls a smile. Motoko stood off to the side fidgeting nervously. "Hello girls. We were wondering when you'd get here."

Kotomi gave Motoko a curious look. "Why is Motoko-san here? Normally it's just you daddy."

Motoko leaned down and gently rubbed the girl s head, and thought she secretly enjoyed it, she didn't want to be treated like a kid in front of her friend. But let it go because she was curious, that's it nothing more. "We just got back from a date."

Both the smaller girls blink at that before looking at each other, then returning their attention back to the adults. "A date? As in the things couples do?"

Keitaro rubbing the back of his head while blushing. "Then I guess that would make us a couple, now wouldn't it?"

Kotomi cheered and hugged the women. "Yay! Does think mean she'll be my mommy?!"

Motoko blushed at that, but gave an answer anyway. "Well, not right away, but possibly in the future. Why don't you girl s go play, I m sure you want to show Aoba here your fort right?"

Kotomi gave the women a smile before grabbing Aoba's hand and rushing off. "Come on Aoba! My secret fort is amazing!"

Keitaro gave a small laugh as his daughter and her friend vanished into the building. "So possibly in the future huh?"

Motoko was still blushing from that but leaned over and softly kissed the man s lips. "If you play your cards right mister." With that she made her way inside leaving a gaping and blushing Keitaro at the door.

It was a few moments later when he shook himself out of his little trance. Blinking for a few moments he looked at his watch. 'Whelp, while today was fun I better to check on the boiler.' With that he made his way inside, a smile on his face as the future seemed bright.

~With Kotomi and Aoba~

As Kotomi was leading Aoba through the tunnel s the other girl couldn't help but be amazed at the skill it would have taken to make them and keep them in shape. As Kotomi was rambling on about having a mother figure her thoughts drifted to the girls dad when she got a sudden thought. "Hey Kotomi, do you think your dad and Motoko-san have kissed?"

The young Urashima stopped at that before continuing on her path while thinking. Looking behind at Aoba she gave a shrug. "I don't know possibly. Anyway, Welcome to my fort!"

The young girl took a look and was shocked by how much it actually resembled a fort. "Did you get your dads help for this?" There was a wall with an arch that acted like the door, past that was an open space that had a couch, table, even a TV hanging on the wall. There was also a fridge off to the side.

Kotomi beamed at the girl. "Yup! My Daddy is awesome like that."

Aoba had to agree with that, her father would never allow something like this. Returning to her previous thoughts though she was still curious about something. "Hey Kotomi, what's it like to kiss someone?"

Kotomi lay back on the couch, though because she was short there was still plenty of room for Aoba to sit. She looked at her friend in slight confusion before looking at the ceiling. "I don't know I ve never kissed someone before. Why? Do you want to try?"

Aoba flushed at that and fidgeted a bit. "Kind of. But it's not like we know anyone we could try it with."

Kotomi looked at the girl again. "What do you mean, you can try it with me."

Aoba's face flushed darker at that. "I don't know, isn't that type of stuff meant to be between a boy and girl?"

Kotomi shook her head at that. "I've seen girls share a kiss once while I was out with daddy, he didn't comment on it or act like it was something new to him so I doubt it's that odd."

Aoba absorbed that and was startled when she turned to find the younger Urashima right in front of her. "Koto-" She was cut off when said girl pressed her lips against her own. Though she was blushing she didn't push the girl away and leaned more to it.

A moment later Kotomi pulled back and licked her lips slightly. "Hmm, strawberry. So? What do you think?"

Aoba though still flushed thought for a moment. "It was sort of odd, but not an unpleasant feeling. Though I tasted blueberry rather than strawberry. Must be our lip balm." Kotomi gave a nod at that. "Whelp we don't have to really find out this stuff for a few years, so we'll worry about it then."

Kotomi looked at her friend in slight confusion. She personally didn't mind the kiss and found it both fun and pleasant. Shrugging it off for the moment, she decided she'll kiss the girl again later as a surprise. Aoba was unaware of the thought's now plaguing her friends mind as she turned on the TV and switched it to the baseball channel. That was how they spent the rest of their afternoon until dinner.

After introducing Aoba to the other girls and getting permission to sleep in their fort for the night, both girls were rolling out their futons already changed in their pajamas. Kotomi was laying on top of hers at Aoba was pulling the covers over herself. That was when she gained a grin and rolled over and on top of Aoba who froze when she suddenly found her lips claimed by the other girl. Returning to her spot Kotomi covered herself up. "Night Aoba-chan."

Aoba could only squeak out a good night before her friend fall asleep. Reaching up to touch her lips, she looked at her friend before a smile formed. Wiggling over and moved under Kotomi's covers, she hugged the girl with one last thought before she fell asleep. 'Today had been a good day.'

* * *

Well that's chapter end! I hope you guys like it! Review if you want I always love to hear how I'm doing. This is Sleepyhobo10 Signing off! Chow!


	7. NOTICE!

I'm sorry all but because of my sister all my data on my USB was erased. So it will be a bit to get everyone sorted out.

Thank you for support I'll post as soon as I got everything in order and a new chapter made.


End file.
